Prom Night
by Androidfish7
Summary: Aiden and Sheila just want to put the horrors that happened at last year's prom away and enjoy this year's prom. But the unknown murdered and the local gang still run amuck just as they did last year. Can increased security keep them safe? Or will it succumb to the outside forces again?
1. Prologue

Prom Night by Androidfish7

"Don't worry" Aiden assured Sheila, his girlfriend and prom date "I won't let anything happen to you" he said as he drove into their school's parking lot.

This night was meant to be perfect. But it almost seemed like everything was stacked against the chance of that happening. Between the spontaneous murders happening to the cityfolks, including Aiden's good friend, Justin winding up in the hospital, and the frequent larceny happening all over town with law enforcement, beyond 1 officer, being completely helpless, it would almost seem like this was a perfect chance for something wrong to happen. Especially after last year... When Aiden made his face known to the New York city mob that would wind up terrorizing his life in many, many ways.

_Flashback 1 year, 2 months, and 29 days to March 5th, 2019 the day Aiden's life would change forever_

It was a long school day in Aiden's 7th period math class. They were learning about the Pythagorean theorem, which absolutely nobody had even the slightest of interests in. Feeling bored and needing to stand up and walk around, Aiden asked his teacher, Mrs Banas, if he could go to the bathroom, which he was admitted. He entered the boy's restroom and walked into the stall. Before he finished, Aiden heard the door open. Thinking little of it, Aiden was about to leave the bathroom stall until he heard the most ear piercing shreak he would ever hear.

"NO NO NO NO! PLEASE NO!" A girl voice begged.

"Shut up! You're gonna get my cover blown. I will cut you if you don't shut up!" A seemingly adult voice replied.

Hesitating to open the door, Aiden decided to peak underneath the bathroom stall to see what was happening. He could not make out much, but there was a man in a dark grey coat and a black hat on held a .22 revolver to Sheila Cummings, who Aiden did not know at the time. The man backed Sheila into a corner, which gave Aiden the perfect moment to silently open the door and tackle the man to the ground. Amidst the confusion, the man dropped his .22 revolver. Aiden tried to force the man into a chokehold, but the man pulled a switchblade and stabbed Aiden in the arm, forcing him to retreat a little bit. Sheila reached for the .22 revolver, but the man stood to his feet and stomped on Sheila's hand. He then picked up the .22 revolver and held it to Aiden.

"Eh, trying to play hero hmm? This your girlfriend?" The man asked.

"Fuck you, you pathetic pansy." Aiden replied

The old man laughed

"I'm pathetic? You were the one who sneak attacked me and still lost" The man replied with a dry and cackly laugh

Aiden then lunged for the man, who did not expect the sudden advance. The man dropped his knife, as Aiden pinned him to the ground. Sheila picked up the knife

"Aiden!" Sheila cried out, as Sheila gave Aiden the knife.

Aiden then plunged the knife right into the dead center of the man's head, killing him. Aiden sighed a sigh of relief, as did Sheila.

"Thank you, I don't know what that man would've done to me without your help" Sheila said

"Do you know who that man was? Are there more of the-" Aiden started, but Aiden's sentence was cut off by a loud gunshot off in the distance

"Does that answer your question? Yeah, there are A LOT of them. They took my gym class hostage except for me, I got into the building but that man subdued me before I could make it to the main office. There are a whole lot of them" Sheila said with a bit of a scared expression

"Hmm, okay, be careful, I'm gonna head down to the auditorium, that's where Mr Centares is right? He's the dean of students, maybe he can help" Aiden said

"Can I come with you? I'm worried what will happen if any of them come in here" Sheila said

"Sure, just be careful" Aiden said, as he slowly opened the bathroom door. As he looked into the hallway, he saw a thug, with the same coat as the man from the bathroom on, appearing to hold the classroom hostage. Aiden and Sheila stealthily snuck down the hallway, being careful not to attract the attention of anyone or anything. They made their way down the hallway, down the steps of the 2nd floor of the academic wing, down through the main office room, through the Varsity Hall, down through the hallway in the gym room, being especially careful there, as they approached the auditorium door.

"We don't know what's going on in here, so be careful" Aiden whispered as they slowly entered the auditorium. They could not get 1 foot in the door without realizing 3 thugs had taken over the room. Aiden poked his head out from the left side of the stage as he looked at Mrs Wally, the theater teacher. Mrs Wally looked back at Aiden with an expression of fear and amazement as Aiden held up 1 finger.

"Go, my car is parked in the 1st row of the student parking lot. Go to it, be careful and quiet. This won't take long" Aiden whispered to Sheila

"Are you nuts? What're you doing?" Sheila asked

"Just go. And be ready to get in the car when I come out" Aiden whispered as Sheila reluctantly agreed

Aiden then put his hands together and whistled a loud, high pitched, and obnoxious whistle, intentionally giving away his position to the thugs. The thugs, playing into his hand, dashed to his position as he turned and dashed for the student parking lot. He took out his car keys and unlocked his car, allowing Sheila in, as he jumped into the driver's seat and tried to speed out of the scene. It would not be so easy, as the thugs got right into their Chevrolet to pursue Aiden and Sheila. They would never eventually catch Aiden, but they saw his face and got down his license plate, which would be plenty for the mob to use at their disposal. Aiden distracting the thugs allowed Mr Centares to have enough time to call the police, who, led by the chief of police, who was a well known officer around New York, would eventually scare off the mob, at least temporarily.

_Flash forward 2 months and 29 days to June 4, 2019, prom night for Aiden's junior year_

Aiden and Sheila pulled forward into the student parking. Having had the incident with the mob at their school long ago, it was completely off their minds. As a matter of fact, all they could think about was the night in front of them. Aiden and Sheila entered the school building and entered the gym, where the prom day festivities were being held. Aiden and Sheila met up with Aiden's good friend Justin and Sheila's friend Janey, who were also a prom couple. Then, they began to converse as they awaited prom day festivities to officially begin. But while everything was happy and merry inside the building, the same could not be said outside. You see, Justin drives a Ford, which has a very large- and accessible- trunk. While he had it started in his driveway, Justin realized he had forgotten his wallet, as he decided to run back into his house to retrieve it. While this had happened, a man who had been stalking Justin for days, and who was responsible for many spontaneous murders across town, by the name of William Stephenson, hopped into Justin's trunk and hid in it, undetected. Justin, not realizing a thing, got into his Ford and drove away, and to the school. When he arrived and met Janey, he emerged from his car, but he had forgotten a large cake that he had bought from the bakery in his trunk. Within the bag the box of cake was in, was a receipt that Justin had received when he had paid for the cake. This was all William needed to frame Justin for what he was going to do next. Half an hour after Justin and Janey had arrived, the prom had begun. When almost everyone was inside, William found an open window out in the open, undetected and not near any of the security guards. William, receipt in hand, climbed through the window which led into a science class. There was a vent in the ceiling that William then climbed to which, after following the trail, eventually led him to be hovering right over the gym where the prom was going on. William spent over an hour stalking it, trying to pick out his next target, when he noticed Justin and Janey appeared to be getting into some kind of argument.

"Just 1 more dance! Then we can take a break!" Justin pleaded

"No! I wanna take a break! We've been doing it for almost an hour and a half!" Janey retorted

"Well why even come to the prom if you're just gonna sit around?" Justin argued, seeming to get angry

"Hey guys, come on, it's prom night, we don't need to quarrel here" Aiden interloped

"I'm just saying, 1 more dance! Come on!" Justin seemingly demanded

"No! No means no! Don't you get it? You're so bossy! Why'd I even come here with you?" Janey shouted, as she walked away, appearing to cry.

_"Perfect" _William thought, as he climbed through the vent to where he was back in the science room. There, he was Janey walk out of the building and Justin go chasing after Janey. Justin appeared to be more sympathetic as he tried to calm Janey down. William crouched at the window just close enough where he could hear what they were saying.

"I'm sorry babe, really, I didn't mean it" Justin pleaded

"*sigh* fine, I guess I was a little dramatic. Just go back in, gimme a sec to collect myself, and we'll get back to it" Janey said.

Justin agreed, as he walked back into the building to leave Janey outside, all alone. William, not about to let such a ripe opportunity go, pulled out a bowie knife, as he crept up to Janey. Janey, squinting, could just barely notice William's shadowy figure approaching her.

"Huh?" Janey said, as she squinted and leaned more towards the figure.

William then got closer, as he was now easily seeable, with his bowie knife.

"Who are you? What do you-" Janey asked

But before Janey could finish, William shoved the sharp end of the bowie knife right through Janey's chest. Janey's widened eyes shifted from William to her chest, but this was not the case for long, as she fell dead shortly after, presumably from massive blood loss. Just to make sure, William slit Janey's dead throat to make sure he confirmed the kill. William then proceeded to take out the receipt that had Justin's name on it, and dropped it onto Janey's dead corpse. Satisfied, William ran back into the window of which he crawled through. He went through the vent over the gym to stalk the party once more. It took Justin about half an hour to be confused.

"Hey Aiden, have you seen Janey?" Justin asked

"No, I thought Janey went outside with you" Aiden replied

"Yeah, but Janey said she needed a moment to collect herself before coming back in" Justin replied

"I haven't seen her man, good luck" Aiden replied.

Justin, feeling a tad bit betrayed, confused, and angry at the same time, proceeded to walk back outside. He discovered Janey's dead body when he walked back outside. Out of shock, he stared at the body and began to put it together that Janey had been murdered. Instantly, Justin went sprinting back to the gym.

"MURDER! Someone's been murdered!" Justin yelled out.

However, most of the people ignored Justin's cries as they went back to dancing and enjoying the prom. Aiden, however, was not one of them.

"What the hell is going on?" Aiden asked

"Janey's dead! Pool of blood outside!" Justin anxiously replied

"Holy shit! We gotta tell security!" Aiden replied, as he signaled to Sheila that he would be back soon.

The whole time, William kept an eye on the party. He began planning his next move, as he noticed the vent carried him to a part of the school where he could cut the power to the gym. He crawled to that part of the vent, but waited for a better timing to do so. He determined that Justin would be his scapegoat, and that any killing he did should be centered where he could have Justin blamed for it. Seeing that Justin was not in the room, William simply decided to bide his time and wait for the right opportunity. Meanwhile, Aiden and Justin approached a group of security guards.

"Sir, sir, I think there's been a murdering!" Justin frantically approached a guard, whose eyes widened at the word 'murder'.

"Take me to the dead body" the guard replied, as he and the guard standing close followed Justin and Aiden to Janey's dead body outside.

"Go back inside, let us handle this" A security guard said, as the 2 guards began to inspect the body.

William noticed how Aiden and Justin had inadvertently paved the way for William to enter the school building unimpeded, as there were no longer any security guards guarding the entrance to the school. Part of the vent William had crawled through would, if he dropped down, lead him to the entrance of the building. So William developed a plan. As Justin and Aiden re-entered the gym, Justin stood next to a guy named Nick, as Justin tried to collect himself while Nick was simply trying to get a cup of fruit punch. William cut the power then. Amidst the confusion and hysteria, William went through the vent, dropped down nearby the entrance to the building, entered the gym undetected, and found his chance, as he pulled out his bowie knife, and approached Nick, still undetected. William held Nick's mouth shut as he plunged the bowie knife into Nicks' chest, and impaled him, as to confirm the kill. William then dropped the body, as he ran back to the entrance, jumped back into the vent, and crawled back to the power. William then turned the power back on. It took people exactly 15 seconds to realize Nick was dead, as people who noticed started going crazy. Justin, sure that he was delirious, eyed Nick's dead body with horror. Nick had just been standing next to Justin seconds before the power was out! That had to have meant this killer was, at some point, also standing right next to Justin! The only issue is, nobody but Justin had been standing anywhere near Nick before the power went out. At that moment, the security guards entered the gym. Before they noticed Nick's dead body, they approached Justin.

"Are you Justin Prater?" One guard asked.

"Yeah, why?" Justin replied

"This receipt with your name on it was found on top of that girl's dead body." The guard replied.

"Holy shit! *points to Nick's dead body" The other guard exclaimed, as the 2 guards noticed Nick's dead body.

"Justin, man, what's going on?" Aiden said.

But at that moment, more chaos was inbound. Apparently, the local mob had planned an assault on the prom, as 3 thugs entered the front entrance, armed with 2 .44 Magnums apiece. They entered the gym. Immediately, they began spraying, as they killed both security guards. Thankfully, there was an emergency exit outside in the gym, as panicking prom couples flooded the exit. The thugs shot and killed many more, what was later discovered to be a total of 17 people. Aiden ran to Sheila and Justin.

"Come on! We gotta go!" Aiden said, as Sheila, Aiden, and Justin dashed for the exit.

Aiden and Sheila made it outside safely, but Justin did not. 2 .44 Magnum shots hit Justin, 1 in the back, the other in the leg, as Justin fell to the ground. Aiden proceeded to help Justin up, and Aiden and Sheila helped Justin run with them for Aiden's car. They would wind up getting away, but prom night as a whole was a total disaster. 19 people wound up dead, 23 people wound up wounded. Those who were not killed would eventually escape safely, but it was marked as one of the grisliest nights in school history. The school has, since then, intensified security, hiring Armed Guards to patrol the perimeter during the school day, and during any extracurricular events, the police were stationed along with the Armed Guards to protect the perimeter. This is how Aiden knew that he and Sheila were going to have a good makeup night at the Prom.

Or so he thought.


	2. Once Bitten

Prom Night by Androidfish7

"I just... After last year, I'm on edge" Sheila stated

"It's hard to blame you" Began Aiden "But the school has multiplied security since last year. Everything will be fine." Aiden finished.

Finally, Aiden and Sheila made it to the school parking lot. As expected, there were 2 gunmen on the roof, guarding the perimeter, there were multiple armed guards all around, and there was probably a police car per every inch of the property. Okay, maybe not that many, but there were plenty of police cars. Even the chief of police himself was expected to give an announcement before the prom began. Aiden and Sheila approached the entrance, they took their tickets out and handed them to one of the 3 heavy machine gunners stationed in front of the school.

"You may pass" one of them said, as they stood out of the way to allowed Aiden and Sheila into the building. Behind them, a very strange kid in a ghost costume approached the heavy machine gunners. Thinking nothing of it, Aiden and Sheila proceeded through the school. Meanwhile, the kid in the ghost costume handed the gunners a prom ticket, as they allowed him inside just as they had done Aiden and Sheila. The kid then entered the bathroom and shut the door, proceeding for a stall. The kid then took off his ghost costume. It was no kid at all, it was none other than William Stephenson! William, amazed at how easy it was to infiltrate the school, knew that in order to "crash" the prom again, he would have more work to do, so he decided to sit down and think about what to do next.

Meanwhile, Aiden and Sheila entered the gym, where festivities, along with the chief of police's announcement, were expected to take place. The chief of police himself and 2 other police officers would personally be guarding the prom, as not to take any chances with security. Many of the defenses were not placed in preparation for a lone murdered such as William, they were placed in preparation for something much larger, such as a mob invasion, something the 2, now dead, security guards from the year before had no chance of being ready for. As Aiden and Sheila met up with friends and did side festivities, such as photo boothe sessions, claw machine games, and pie eating contests, the memories of last year's prom slowly began to fade and the enjoyment and merriment of the immediate moment began to settle in. Shortly after they finished, the chief of police stood up to a podium and decided to address the promfarers.

"Hello" the chief of police started "As you know, I am the chief of police here in New York City, also known as The Overlord. I am, of course, well aware of what happened last year and has been occurring around the city. Well I am here to tell you that there is absolutely no chance anything will interrupt your evening here tonight. Crime rate over the last month is lower than it has been in years, and the city is truly under vice grip. I promise you that you will all be 100% safe as you normally would be. And with that being said, please enjoy your evening. The prom has just begun." The Overlord finished, as he walked off the podium to a roaring ovation and approval from the promfarers. As the music turned on, the fun came with it too, as promfarers, like Aiden and Sheila, slowly let the memories of the prom past dissolve into the immediate moment, one of pure joy, as slow music, fast music, and everything inbetween filled the air. While this was happening, a police officer approached The Overlord.

"Sir, we have a problem" the officer said.

"KEEP IT DOWN! What's the problem?" The Overlord hushedly exclaimed.

"There's 1 extra person registered here" the officer replied, to which, The Overlord took interest.

"Hmm, get me a RADAR on the whole building and I will trace it. It's probably nothing, don't get worked up over it, and DON'T TELL ANYONE ABOUT IT, but I will give it a look" The Overlord said

"Sir, yes sir" The officer replied, as he trotted away.

Meanwhile, William had figured out his whole plan, as luckily for him, the same vent he had used to make his mark on last year's prom had a trail that went through the boy's restroom. William jumped up and climbed right into it, carefully shutting it behind him, as he crawled through it. Since he had gone largely unnoticed in last year's affair, nobody has thought to remove the power controls from the tail end of the vent, so William had that on his side. Unfortunately, for him, security was maximized DUE to said incident last year, so pulling this off would not be as easy as it was the year before. William crawled through the vent right over the gym, where prom festivities were being held. William identified many potential targets, but all were well within the line of sight of security, so William knew he had to do what he had done the year before, and that is bide his time and sit and wait.

Meanwhile, the officer brought The Overlord a small laptop. This laptop, which constantly had the school marked for heat signatures, would tell The Overlord where the extra identity, assuming there was one, was residing. The Overlord, pulling out his Profiler app on his phone, which would tell him the name of every heat signature on his laptop he decided to scan. The Overlord, profiling everyone, found nothing out of ordered until he scanned in the upper part of the gym. Someone by the name of "William Stephenson", age 27, according to the laptop and Profiler, was hiding up in the vent. Very disturbed and intrigued by this newfound information, The Overlord instructed 2 officers to inspect the vent. All the time, William had been eying The Overlord and knew what was coming next. Thus, William crawled through the vent and back into the bathroom. William hid in one of the stalls until the 2 officers entered the bathroom and entered the vent William was in moments ago. William then quietly reentered the vent and pursued the officers. The 2 officers were crawling until just about where William was, directly over the gym.

Below them, the crawling in the vent was starting to make a lot of noise.

"What's that?" Sheila asked Aiden, eying the vent.

"It's probably nothing. Don't worry about it" Aiden reassured, as they went back to dancing to the slow music playing.

Meanwhile, the officers reached the tail end of the vent, and found nothing. The officer in the front turned on his walkie talkie

"Officers Brian Hunt and Jim Yates reporting, there is nobody up in the vent, repeat, nobody up in the vent, isn't that right Jim?" Officer Brian asked, but to no response.

"Jim?"Officer Brian repeated, as he turned around. Jim's face was down, facing the vent, so it wasn't likely Jim didn't hear him.

Officer Brian lifted up Jim's face, but all he could see in Jim's eyes were widened expressions of horror. Upon putting Jim's head down, Officer Brian noticed there was a bowie knife plunged into the back of Jim! Just about pissing himself in shock, Officer Brian turned on the walkie talkie.

"Overlord, come in, Overlord!" Officer Brian anxiously said

"What? What? Did you find something?" The Overlord replied

"We have an officer down! Requesting backup!" Officer Brian exclaimed

"Shh! Just relax. I am coming to get you. Just, try and meet me in the bathroom." The Overlord replied.

Officer Brian, reluctantly and tearfully trying to crawl past his now deceased partner, eventually made it back to the bathroom. Officer Brian walked to the door to the room, but found a sticky note on the door that was not there before they entered the vent. Officer Brian pulled the sticky note off the door. Officer Brian thought he was going mad when he read

_"Beeeehind yoooouuuu!"_

Officer Brian slowly but steadily turned around and looked right into the eyes of William.


	3. Twice Shy

Prom Night by Androidfish7

Using speedy reflexes, William plunged a bowie knife right through Officer Brian's heart, removed it, and laughed to himself as he thought up a very horrific and sadistic prank.

Meanwhile, The Overlord entered the bathroom. He saw what appeared to be an outline of blood as he eyed it very carefully. Walking through the bathroom, he began to call for Officer Brian

"Officer Brian, report Officer" The Overlord said, as he came to a stop

He noticed 2 feet in 1 stall. They looked to be boots, the ones Officer Brian had been wearing.

"Get the hell out of there, this isn't a time for a piss break" The Overlord said.

Upon no response, The Overlord approached the door very cautiously. Slowly starting to put together what may have happened, The Overlord busted down the door to find the dead body of Officer Brian hanging on a noose! Immediately upon seeing this sight, The Overlord pulled out his Walkie Talkie

"Execute Operations NOOK immediately, we can't let this guy get away" The Overlord said through his walkie talkie

Operation NOOK was designed by The Overlord to lockdown the school silently, as not to disturb the partygoers. From that point, until the operation was decommissioned, nobody was allowed inside the building, nor was anybody allowed outside. However, none of the officers were to do anything to or with the partygoers, except for 1 thing. 2 officers would enter the gym, recorders attached to their chests underneath their uniforms, and they would search the gym stealthily for any suspicious activity or conversation. If the killing persisted, obviously The Overlord would have to abandon the stealth job and handpick the killer himself, but seeing as though last year's prom was a disaster and the city upped the budget for defenses, The Overlord would only do that after every option had been exercised. As another part of the plan, The Overlord would also have the bodies of Officers Brian and Jim taken away stealthily, so that none of the partygoers knew that there had been a murder in the building that night. The Overlord would also have the heavy gunners guarding the door move inside to guard the entrance from the inside. Finally, the windows were to be locked as well as replaced with indestructible maxiglass, so the killer could not escape through the windows. One way or another, The Overlord was gonna catch this guy and make sure justice served it's course on him. The Overlord, eying the suddenly open vent, wondered if the killer could be in the vent. Deciding to check the area later, The Overlord left the bathroom.

William then dropped down from the ceiling. He had been using grapple hooks to keep himself attached to the ceiling, as he had watched what The Overlord had done. He briefly wondered what Operation NOOK was. Rather than wonder, William slowly opened the door to the boy's bathroom. Upon discovering there was nobody outside, William very silently but quickly snuck into a nearby classroom. Since the officers had not yet appeared to replace the windows with maxiglass and the heavy gunners had been moved outside, William simply opened the window and crawled outside. William then turned around and, using the grapple hooks, began to scale the school walls. Upon reaching the rooftop, William found an unguarded vent on the top of the roof which would easily allow William to go in and out of the school as he pleased. William entered the vent, and, since it was a different vent, it would be a different trail. William found himself directly above the cafeteria, where the only lunch lady the school had was just about finished with making prom day food, including pizza, chicken wings, hamburgers, hot dogs, and finally, the glorious cake. William then got an idea so raucous, so gut wrenchingly evil that he had to cover his mouth to stop himself from laughing out loud and giving his position away. William pulled out his bowie knife, and waited for the right opportunity, when the lunch lady would be directly underneath his position. When that opportunity came, William jumped down, and with one swift move, snapped the lunch lady's neck. William, then, grasping the bowie knife, did something so despicable, so, disgusting, so, nauseating, that it was the perfect storm. William, upon completing said despicable task, used his grapple hooks to re-enter the vent he had entered the cafeteria in.

About 2 hours later, The Overlord reported back with his officers.

"Have you found anything yet?" The Overlord said through his walkie talkie

None of the officers had a clue as to William's whereabouts.

"Okay. Corp Sam and Officer Phil, go check the cafeteria to see if the lunch lady is all done with the prom day meal." The Overlord said.

"Yes sir" Corp Sam said, as he and Officer Phil met up at the cafeteria.

"What's the lady's name again?" Corp Sam asked

"No clue. Let's just say 'lunch lady' until we find it out" Officer Phil suggested.

"Oh Lunch Lady! When will the prom meal be made?" Corp Sam yelled, to no response.

"Hmph, maybe the lunch lady left" Officer Phil said

"No, that can't be, we're under Op NOOK, nobody could have left the building" Corp Sam retorted

"Then where the hell is the lunch lady?" Officer Phil asked, as they entered the cafeteria.

There were goodies as far as the eye could see. The hamburgers, hot dogs, pizza, chicken wings, and cake appeared to be done. Apparently the lunch lady also prepared for the partygoers to be thirsty, as there was also a table with many cups filled with fruit punch. The food appeared to be done, but where was the lunch lady?

"Hmm, well, we don't got all day. Let's just let the kids in." Corp Sam said, as Officer Phil agreed.

About 20 minutes later, some of the partygoers began to drift into the cafeteria. After sitting down for about 5 minutes, they began to fill their plates with food. However, it did not appear as though the food was entirely popular, as many of the partygoers complained of horrendous taste in the food. As well as some complained for the texture of what they were given. After awhile, it started becoming more than a coincidence, at least in the eyes of Corp Sam and Officer Phil.

"Now look Philly, I went to this school, I remember the food here not being good, but I don't remember it being as bad as these kids say." Corp Sam said.

"Yeah I know. Seems kinda odd it would be going over this badly." Officer Phil.

"Maybe we should have some, see what these kids are talking about." Corp Sam suggested, to which, Officer Phil agreed upon.

Corp Sam got 1 slice of pizza, 2 chicken wings, a hamburger, a hot dog, and a slice of cake, as well as Officer Phil did before they sat down at a table. Officer Phil gripped a slice of pizza, but noted that the crust was so weak that the cheese, pepperoni, and sauce nearly outweighed it. Meanwhile, Corp Sam noted that the meat in the hamburger was dripping way too much of what appeared to be grease. It was very sloppy. Meanwhile, the Frank in the Hot Dog was far too skinny and small for Officer Phil's liking. As well as the Chicken Wings looked very flabby and the bones looked minuscule in comparison to ordinary chicken wings. Finally, the cake was far too flimsy and weak, and the red frosting on it was also very syrup-y. This was all noted before either of them even ate a bite. Finally, the eating came. The chicken wings tasted awful, sort of like rotten pickles. The pizza tasted poorly, the hot dog was very hard to chew and tasted dreadfully, the cake was bad, but then Corp Sam found something very suspicious in the hamburger. He removed the bun, and after a second of inspection, realized something very, very, and I mean, VEEERRRRYYYY wrong with the meat.

Underneath the bun, Corp Sam had almost taken a bite out of a piece of a human brain.


	4. But the Levy was dry

Prom Night by Androidfish7

"Agh! Don't eat anything else! We gotta shut this place down!" Corp Sam exclaimed, drawing attention from the nearby partygoers.

"What'd you find Sammy?" Officer Phil exclaimed.

Now, Corp Sam did NOT want to cause a stir that The Overlord had worked so hard to keep suppressed. If he did, it might result in a demotion, or worse, termination from his job altogether. So Corp Sam, realizing what needed to be done, looked at Officer Phil with an as-a-matter-of-fact expression.

"Just do it. I will explain later." Corp Sam said sternly.

"Alright. *Addresses partygoers* Hey kids, go have some fun in the gym, we're locking down the cafeteria. We won't be long, will we Sam?" Officer Phil announced

"Hope not." Corp Sam replied as he tried to process what had just happened.

Reluctantly, the partygoers slowly emptied the cafeteria, and when nobody but Corp Sam and Officer Phil remained in the room, Corp Sam came out with it.

"I, now bare with me here, I may be crazy, but I have a degree in medical school. WHATEVER THAT IS, it is, to put it mildly, NOT what anyone should be eating!" Corp Sam exclaimed

"Huh? Why not? Did you find something poisonous in the stuff or something?" Officer Phil asked, with legitimate concern to his voice.

"Philly, you've known me for awhile. I'm no lunatic. But that is NOT hamburger meat" Corp Sam replied

"Then what in God's name is it?" Officer Phil asked, seemingly annoyed yet afraid of what Corp Sam was alluding to.

"I believe it is a piece of human brain." Corp Sam said.

"OH HELL FUCKING NO!" Officer Phil yelled, as he ran towards the nearest trash can he could find and vomited violently into it.

"Hey! Watch your language! There are minors, and many of them, in the building!" Corp Sam scolded.

Officer Phil looked up from the trash can.

"H-H-How did that go unnoticed? Is the lunch lady some sort of sadist or something?" Officer Phil asked.

"I don't know. But we need to report to The Overlord immediately." Corp Sam said.

However, almost as if on cue, the lights in the room went out. Some very light movement could be heard.

"S-S-Sammy?" Officer Phil said

"Yeah, I'm here. This room must've had some sort of power failure or something." Corp Sam replied.

"Okay, just making sure you were still there." Officer Phil said.

Corp Sam then approached Officer Phil, to the point where he was standing right in front of Officer Phil.

"Okay, gimme your phone, I'm gonna dial up The Overlord and then we'll get out of here" Corp Sam said.

"Okay, here *hands Corp Sam walkie talkie*" Officer Phil said

Corp Sam turned on the walkie talkie.

"Come in Overlord, come in" Corp Sam said.

_"Overlord here. State your business" _The walkie talkie replied.

"Overlord, we got a-" Corp Sam started, but something seemed to have cut him off.

Officer Phil, eying the walkie talkie, then looked up at Corp Sam.

"A-a-a-a-a" Corp Sam said weakly, as he fell right on top of Officer Phil.

"What the-?" Officer Phil said, as he shoved Corp Sam off him, to which, Corp Sam just fell to the ground.

_"Come in Corp Sam, Overlord here, state your business" _The Overlord said in a somewhat annoyed tone.

All of a sudden, the lights came back on. When they did, Officer Phil nearly yelled out in shock. Corp Sam was lying on his back in a pool of dark blood. Dead.

"Oh-!" Officer Phil hushingly exclaimed.

Officer Phil then reached for the walkie talkie.

"Come in! Overlord! Overlord! Come in!" Officer Phil exclaimed.

_"Yes, Overlord here, for the 3rd time, please state your business" _The Overlord replied.

"We got a man down! Repeat, man down! Corp Sam is down!" Officer Phil exclaimed very, very loudly.

_"KEEP IT DOWN! Okay, how did it happen? Did you see it happen?" _The Overlord said in a much quieter, yet excited tone.

"I-I didn't see it happen." Officer Phil replied, but then, in the opposite window into the room, Officer Phil looked at something that startled him.

It was William, eying him with a maniacal smile.

"I-I see him! I see him! The killer!" Officer Phil whispered, before he slowly reached towards his back pocket for his Desert Eagle .44.

_"Detain him QUIETLY if possible! But detain him at all costs! Sending reinforcements to your location!" _The Overlord said, deciding that stealth was not going to work any longer.

Meanwhile, The Overlord, seeing as though one of his better agents had been murdered, knew stealth would not be sufficient, knew it was time to call off Operation NOOK and bring about Operation SUN. Operation SUN was designed to find and eliminate the murdered at all costs, and it was far from stealthy the way NOOK was. Under SUN, 3 Police Choppers with snipers positioned inside would be summoned to the area, whilst 15 police officers in armored Police Cruisers would show up. Finally, 2 Armored Convoys, containing 15 heavy gunners apiece, would show up to the scene. All of them tasked with 1 simple yet complicated task: find and kill the murderer.

_"Attention NY Police department city-wide. This is The Overlord, I am calling for Operation SUN on location P34WTAT, effective immediately!" _The Overlord said through his walkie talkie.

Meanwhile, Officer Phil took out his Desert Eagle and fired 2 shots at William, before realizing. The windows William was covered by were made up of Indestructible maxiglass! At the sight of this, William laughed and dashed away, back into the student parking lot. William crawled underneath the Chevy Aiden had driven to the school, as he decided to wait out the onslaught there, and watch everything unravel. At that moment, William knew he had won. He had come unto the day in an attempt to crash the prom the school was holding, and even through heavily advanced security, William had still done it. William knew the partygoers had heard the 2 gunshots Officer Phil had fired, and it would stir up suspicion. It was only a matter of time until they discovered the dead bodies, and furthermore for those who ate in the cafeteria, it was only a matter of time until they discovered what EXACTLY they had eaten! As soon as William heard 3 police helicopters overhead, he knew he had won the battle. Now the school was going to be placed behind metal locking down as they would go chasing their own tails trying to track him down in the school building.

Meanwhile, Aiden, realizing what was happening due to the shots being fired, looked into Sheila's eyes. The couple had had such a wonderful night, but Aiden knew the plug needed to be pulled.

"Sheila, we need to leave, now!" Aiden exclaimed.

Sheila, apparently getting the same impression, agreed that leaving at the immediate moment was the best idea. Thankfully for them, the heavy gunners that were positioned to guard the entrance had been shifted, so the entrance was largely vulnerable. Not knowing of the law enforcement action behind the scene, Aiden and Sheila dashed outside, and found the police helicopters in the sky. At that moment, their worst fears were confirmed. The murdered was back, and he had almost certainly found his way inside the school building.

"To my Chevy!" Aiden said, as they dashed to the parking lot.

Aiden and Sheila found Aiden's Chevy, as Sheila entered the passenger's seat. Aiden fumbled around with his keys, until he stumbled and dropped them underneath his Chevy. Aiden reached for his keys.

But at that moment, another hand held Aiden's to the ground.


	5. Familiar Faces

Prom Night by Androidfish7

William emerged from underneath Aiden's Chevy with a maniacal smile and a bowie knife in hand, as he plunged the bowie knife into Aiden's hand. Writhing in pain, Aiden knew he had to react or William would insert the bowie knife into a much more vital area. Aiden swept his legs against William's legs in an attempt to trip him, which was successful. Aiden then tried quickly getting into his Chevy. Aiden opened the door and started the Chevy, but William, using his bowie knife, shattered the driver's seat window in one lunge. Aiden drove out of the way just before William could get off another stab. Aiden had escaped William for now.

"It's okay honey bunches! I will be back on the night of your wedding day! This isn't the last you've seen of me!" William yelled out crazily

At that moment, a bunch of heavy gunner acquired a gauge on William's location, A helicopter flashed a high light on William, and the heavy gunners shot William down easily and quickly.

"I knew SOMETHING was up!" Sheila exclaimed, as the heavy gunners began to return to the entrance.

"I think we're lucky to have gotten out of there. They had that place locked up quite tightly. Not the kind of senior prom I would have hoped for." Aiden remarked.

"And that threat he made..." Sheila started.

"I wouldn't worry too much about it. Those gunners looked like they got him pretty good." Aiden stated.

"You're always so laid back on these things! First, the really tight security was supposed to protect us. That didn't work, and now you're content now? I mean, look at your hand! He put a hole in it!" Sheila exclaimed

"I am trying desperately to ignore it until I can tend to it... And anyway, we saw it with our own 2 eyes, they ripped him to shreds with bullets. No way he's coming back." Aiden stated.

"That isn't even the bulk of it. He mentioned our wedding day... But, um" Sheila started before Aiden cut Sheila off.

"Clearly that guy's a wacko. I wouldn't think about it too much." Aiden said.

"Yeah, you're probably right. It's just been a hectic night is all. At least you were right about not letting anything happen to me." Sheila said.

_Sheila, Aiden, and many of the partygoers made it home safely and on time that night. After the incident, The Overlord installed laser defenses and walled in turrets in the school to, this time, assure that nothing like it would ever happen again. Going to school had a different feel, as it did when it had happened a year prior, but after 3, 4 years, the attacks and random strangers on school property stopped happening, and continuity was restored. As expected, the Mob violence in New York was still high as ever, but it stopped targeting the school. _

_Flash forward 4 years, Aiden and Sheila have graduated college, still as a couple, and have sought out an apartment room where they both reside, ready to begin their lives. Sheila got a degree in Education, meanwhile, Aiden is pursuing a career as an airplane pilot. _

Aiden entered their apartment room one afternoon. It was after pilot training class, and Aiden was feeling very tired. Aiden sat down on a couch and turned the TV on. While channel flipping, Sheila entered the apartment room, with good news in mind.

"I got the job!" Sheila exclaimed, as Sheila came bursting into the room.

"Where are you gonna be teaching at?" Aiden asked.

"I am gonna be teaching at the old high school we went to" Sheila replied

"Hmm, well good luck with that. I hear they still got that place locked up tight after, well, you know." Aiden stated.

"Yeah, but that shouldn't be an issue anymore." Sheila replied.

A few months after that, the school year began. Life for the young couple was good. Aiden finally got a job as a pilot after hours and hours of extensive training, meanwhile, Sheila was about to begin a teaching career that would hopefully last a long time. For the time being, it felt like the 2 were peaking. Well, they were right. They were right.

Sheila entered the teacher's lounge. In there were 2 other teachers sitting at a table, coffees out, one with a newspaper. There were a few teachers searching cabinets for some sort of book or paper and what-not. Sheila, having brought coffee in a thermos, sat down at the table.

"Oh hi! You must be the new English teacher!" One of the teachers greeted.

"Yes, I'm Ms Neparsky" Sheila replied.

"I'm the school librarian, Mrs Porral" Mrs Porral introduced.

"Always a pleasure to meet friendly faces!" Sheila said, as Mrs Porral left the lounge, presumably to go to the library.

As Sheila met and greeted the other teaches, the school day began, where Sheila would begin the first day of a hopefully very long career as a teacher.

Meanwhile, Aiden sat down in the cockpit of an airplane. It would be Aiden's first time getting a chance to live his dream of actually flying an airplane. Aiden would be tasked of flying from New York City to the windy city of Chicago. It would be a few hours long of a flight, but based on Aiden's training, it would be nothing he could not handle. As Aiden sat in his cockpit, Aiden's assistant, James DeNarvo entered the cockpit.

"All set for takeoff?" James asked.

"All set. Have a seat, we're gonna do this!" Aiden exclaimed.

"Don't get too excited now. Remember what I taught you. Oh, I remember my first flight. The summer of 1984, I was 22 years old. Even at the young age I'm still at, I think my flying days are over, but I am ready to assist you on your path to being a successful pilot!" James exclaimed.

"Alright!" Aiden exclaimed. It was 7 AM, takeoff was scheduled for 8:30 AM sharp.

"You know, I totally know what it's like. As a rookie, you show up to the plane sometimes hours early just to make sure you're on time. You'll shake that habit as you grow into it. I did this for 23 years before I retired." James stated.

"Yeah, guess I'm just excited. I won't let it get to me though." Aiden said.

Aiden and James would go on with their conversation for awhile before 8:30 struck.

James pointed to the button on the control set that would allow Aiden to communicate with the passengers of the plane.

"Go ahead. It's your first time. Make it special." James said.

Aiden tapped the button before beginning to speak.

"Attention passengers, we ar-" Aiden started before James interrupted.

"Uh, you need to hold the button down or else it won't work." James stated.

Aiden held the button down. "Attention passengers, this is Pilot Aiden Vernon speaking. We are set for takeoff, please buckle your seat belts, remember that there are oxygen masks at your disposal, and if you need anything, feel free to ask a flight attendant" Aiden said, as he released the button.

"Well, how do you feel?" James asked.

"I feel like I'm ready to fly this damn thing." Aiden replied.

Aiden's flight to Chicago was ultimately successful. However, something Aiden had not planned for.

An old friend was about to reappear.


	6. An Old Friend

Prom Night by Androidfish7

Sheila, using chalk, drew "Ms Neparsky" on the chalkboard. It was 5 minutes until students were supposed to show up for class. Mrs Parroll poked into the room.

"Good luck on your first day! You have quite the crowd on hand!" Mrs Parroll said, before quickly leaving.

Unsure if this was a warning or a friendly gesture, Sheila quickly put it off and grabbed a stack of syllabus papers in hand for the students. At that point, the bell rung. Shortly after, a slew of students walked into the room. It seemed like pretty much none of them even wanted to be there, but Sheila had expected that, having it be the first day of school. But something was very off with this group of kids. Sheila counted 14 of them in all for the first period, and of the group there was one really tall kid with a Minnesota Twins hat on, one short and chubby kid who smelt like death, a girl who had 2 phones, 1 in each hand, another guy who had a plate of nachos at his deck, one kid who had headphones with an IPod plugged in listening to awful music very, very loudly, and a trio of 2 guys and 1 girl who had positioned their desks to be adjacent to one another, presumably so they could whisper the day's gossip to each other. The rest of the class seemed somewhat ordinary, as Sheila handed out syllabus papers.

"Hello class, I am Ms Neparsky" Sheila said.

After a long moment of silence, Sheila generated one very low pitched sound.

"Whatever" The chubby, smelly kid said, as Sheila continued to pass out papers.

"Why don't we all start by giving me your names?" Sheila said, again, to dead air for response.

As the day went on, Sheila would learn the names of the kids, though it felt like the class was practically dead. One worded answers were about all Sheila could get the kids to say. But towards the end of the period, things got dicey.

"Anthony" Sheila said to the tall kid with the Minnesota Twins hat on. "You know we can't allow students to have hats on during school"

"Yeah? What the F#$% are you gonna do about it?" Anthony sharply replied, to Sheila's astonishment.

"Take the hat off. Now." Sheila said sternly, to Anthony's astonishment. Anthony, taking the hat off, gave off a glare as the bell rung.

The class emptied, as Mrs Parroll visited Sheila again.

"Real lively bunch eh?" Mrs Parroll stated.

"I couldn't get them to say ANYTHING until I asked this kid, Anthony, to take off his hat" Sheila replied.

"Yeah, we in the teacher's lounge, call that group the class from the black lagoon. Good luck." Mrs Parroll said.

Throughout the rest of Sheila's day, the classes were pretty normal, and mostly even enjoyable, but that first period class hung thick in the back of Sheila's head. At the end of the day, Sheila went back to the apartment and waited for Aiden to come home.

A man in a brown leather coat with a grey hat boarded the plane back to New York that Aiden was piloting. Aiden was set to takeoff in roughly half an hour, but this man boarded the plane early in an attempt to gather a good seat. As passengers began to board the plane, the man hid his face using his grey hat from public view. As the plane took off, the man kept this approach, as the plane flew. As the flight attendant came around, giving passengers chicken noodle soup with crackers, the man eyed the bowl very closely and carefully. Deciding he did not want to eat them, the man did not eat the soup and crackers. A family sitting next to him, noticing the man did not want his food, asked him if they could give the soup and crackers to their kids. With a smile, the man gave the soup and crackers to the family, as he sat in his seat and stared at the ceiling. One of the kids from the family then told his parents he needed to go the restroom. The kid, probably about 13 or 14 years old, walked to the back of the plane and into the restroom. About an hour later, the plane touched down, and the kid hadn't yet emerged from the bathroom. Everyone but the family left the plane. The family would later come upon the kid, suffocated and poisoned to death while having apparently barfed violently and frequently all over the bathroom. It was chaotic, and nobody knew how it happened. Autopsies would later reveal the kid had suffered a severe case of food poisoning, combined with the fact that the kid was deathly allergic to honey. It was discovered that a half of a teaspoon of aliphatic acid was put into the chicken noodle soup the kid had eaten on the plane ride.

"We need the I.D of every single person that boarded this plane" A police officer said to Hector Dyson, the owner of the plane company.

As the police later reviewed the I.D and positioning of every person who was on the plane, Corp Jarrod, the force's newest Corp, emailed the information to The Overlord.

The Overlord reviewed the email carefully. After awhile of reviewing it, The Overlord hadn't found much, until he found an I.D on the man sitting right next to the family.

It read "William Stephenson".


End file.
